1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint shields formed from relatively stiff but pliable material configured to protectively cover the transparent or translucent lenses of light fixtures so that frame components of the fixtures which extend perimetrically about the lenses can be painted by brush, by roller or by spray without getting paint on the lenses. More particularly, the present invention relates to plural element paint shields having edge regions that can be temporarily inserted between edge regions of the lenses and their perimetrically extending frame components so the paint shields are supported by the same frame components that support the lenses of the fixtures while the frame components are being painted, whereafter the paint shields can be removed and preferably re-used. Elements of the paint shields optionally may be provided with at least central regions that permit light from the fixtures to pass therethrough, may have portions that can be folded to stiffen the paint shields against sagging, and may have visible guide formations extending along edge regions thereof to facilitate trimming the shield elements to fit fixtures of a variety of sizes.
2. Prior Art
Paint shields of various types have been pro-posed to mask selected surface areas of window panes, walls, doors and woodwork to prevent paint that is being applied to nearby surfaces from being splattered onto the areas that are masked by the shields.
While many types of paint shields have been proposed, few have been found to be of use in masking large surface areas of the light fixture lenses that typically are found in grid supported ceilings of modern office buildings. When ceilings and/or ceiling grids and exposed light fixture frame surfaces are to be painted, what often is done is to tape sheets of newspaper or other disposable sheet stock to the lenses of light fixtures—a task that is labor intensive and hard on the backs and necks of the workers who have been hired to perform it—a task that typically requires many yards of tape and a great deal of patience to install the tape with a suitable degree of precision.
Where large rooms of commercial buildings have dozens of fluorescent fixtures in suspended tile ceilings that need their lenses masked to permit the perimetrically extending lens support components of the fixtures to be spray painted, it may require several people working for many hours, if not days, to complete the masking of the lenses; and, when the lenses are masked, relatively little fixture generated light may be permitted to escape into the room to illuminate the room during the painting process—a drawback that often needs to be addressed by providing auxiliary lighting to ensure that paint is properly applied. When the paint has dried, an equally large amount of labor may be required to remove the masking materials and to remove tape residue.
A need exists for simple and inexpensive, easy to install and easy to remove, light fixture paint shields for temporarily protectively covering the lenses of light fixtures when paint is being applied nearby—shields that preferably require no tape to hold them in place, that can be removed without leaving residue on the fixtures, and that preferably can be reused a reasonable number of times.